Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy/@comment-77.38.254.72-20150407001016
I kinda found weird that core of the theory is that they are dead...because...well, have you ever saw a dead persons tongue ? literally not blu-ish or green-ish looking, even if it somewhat resembles zombies or dead people on cartoons, like being all green looking, and only one who looks different regarding skin tone, is Ed, yellow looking...but everyone else skin tone is normal...Eddy is kinda red-pink, or just pink, which may show a high blood circulation on people in reality, that's why they blush, where in this cartoon he is either fully ping, it's just one of the ways how to express it, because when someone is mad in cartoons, they turn red, it's easier to express anger that way for kids, rather than showing only somehow angry face, it's not interesting for kids. Jimmy is more yellow-white colored, resembling skin color of people that are pretty pale. Naz can't be a flower girl, she dresses with basketball shirt and wears baggy pants, and under basketball shirt there is regular T-shirt, showing a style from 80's-90's, plus, she is acting freely(not mixed with calmness) and cool, she does have cool personality too, the way she talks... At first I thought the theory is quite interesting and I liked it, but it was because I forgot how it looked and only imaginated it, and remember only ways how I would describe that cartoon, as weird looking etc. but just now I saw a normal episode, The Eds Are Coming, and it seemed pretty well, nothing resembling dead ones...and tongues too...why would it be green, it should have been gray, because dead bodies looses its pigments, color on skin, same as insides. And I do not believe that ghosts would imagine themselves or remember themselves as being dead or having anything looking like dead people usually look...with no color...so basically if they were dead it wouldn't be visible by the outside of person/ghost, only the way they act or have some specific way of thinking, but the way of thinking wouldn't be the case here either for that theory... Rolf is probably the only person here that is drastically different, but he still lives in normal house...why ? If a dead person dies and he has a memory of his last time seen house, in the way it looked, then it definitely did not look like 40's-70's US house...if they were dead, and that's a purgatory, and they aren't ghosts in real life, like, haunting the houses that are built on their land, but just living in imaginated place, then houses for each one of them would look the way they remember them last time, and if Ralf came to cul-de-sak in 1900 like theory says, or early as that but not after 1910, and he died somewhere at that time, then his home totally didn't look like 40-70's style in US... Ralfs weird reactions to new technologies is because he came form a farming land with no civilization to be nearby, like Amish people...even if civilization was around, he couldn't wrap his head around technology. +Everybody is wearing 80's-90's clothes...weird huh...if a person dies, it wears, acts, sees, and does the things he last remembers...the theory about Johhny and Plank proves this too, then there wouldn't be a plank with him if this wasn't the case...None of these can support both sides (that they are dead, or the timeline they lived), because each one of them ruins the other one, in which result none of them can work as a theory that they are dead. And that it's a purgatory is even more sillier...do people know what purgatory is ? cul-de-sak does not show any signs, because cul-de-sak is end of the road where you can turn back, and there is no continuity when you are in cul-de-sak. What is purgatory ? purgatory is a place where dead souls goes through to reach heaven, and none of the souls sticks there for long, and from there isn't no way you can get to hell...so basically this ruins the theory about Eddy's brother that resembles a person who is in hell... But Rolfs farm is weird, it does not show up in general, and farms usually never were in such sub-urban regions...yet he lives with eeryone else.